Glycolurils are heterocyclic compounds each having four urea nitrogen atoms in its ring structure. Glycolurils having various substituents on the urea nitrogen atoms have been produced and used as functional compounds.
For example, 1,3,4,6-tetrakis(methoxymethyl)glycoluril having four methoxymethyl groups in one molecule is well-known as a crosslinking agent for epoxy resins (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2, for example, discloses a method for introducing four methoxymethyl groups into one molecule of a glycoluril having no substituent. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a glycidylglycoluril in which at least one of the hydrogen atoms attached to the four nitrogen atoms of a glycoluril is substituted with a glycidyl group. However, Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 neither describe nor suggest a compound in which the hydrogen atoms attached to two of the four nitrogen atoms of a glycoluril are substituted with glycidyl groups, and the hydrogen atoms attached to the remaining two nitrogen atoms are substituted with methoxymethyl groups.